


Dear God

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [19]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asch is always to himself, but when he's trying to complete a mission he always has one request to make...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear God

**Author's Note:**

> "Dear God" by A7X
> 
> I've always wanted to write an AschxNatalia fanfic. This gave me the chance to do so. I'm actually glad that this turned out to be drabble.

            Asch was traveling alone once again after meeting with the replica’s group. He wanted to stay and speak with Natalia more than he did, but he promised himself that he wouldn’t remain that long. He was standing at a dock staring into the night. He was trying to hide his feelings from Natalia. Without trying not to disclose that he was Luke. He should’ve known that Natalia would never forget who he is since she sees the replica in every waking moment.

            He still remembers her smile even though he shouldn’t remember something like that when he needs to fulfill his plan sometime soon. In most times he can’t help, but want to be with her still. See her married to him and having their child, but he doesn’t see that in their future anymore. Asch knew that future had changed a while back when Van kidnapped him. Everything that he once had is out of his hand now.

            Now all Asch has in his name is nothing, but being a God General. His name belongs to replica since he doesn’t belong in that world anymore. When he started to let his mind drift back Natalia, he was slightly praying for her safety and have a future with someone that would protect her as much as he would. He turned around on the dock and started walking off the dock and into the town. Asch made his way to the entrance to leave knowing where he had to go next. He must accomplish his mission and believe that the replica will keep his only love protected until she is done with this mission.

            Natalia’s is the only person that truly matters to him now. His family is no longer his, because his replacement took them away with his existence. He will continue to pray even a little for Natalia, even though he doesn’t really pray. They are more of little hopes.


End file.
